Home
by thoughtsofanonymous
Summary: It has been a few years since the residents of Storybrook returned to the Enchanted Forest. The Charming family has reestablished peaceful times in the kingdom. Though it was a difficult transition, people have finally begun to settle down with their lives. Emma has even found some stability with Killian Jones, of all people.
1. The Docks

"Land!" A man screamed from atop one of the masses. Killian's eyes shot open after having slept for a mere hour. He groaned from the striking rays of bright yellow light, which engulfed his sleepy dilated pupils. As he sat up he felt his left hand throb. He had hoped it would stop over the course of the night. If anything, the pain had picked up since it started yesterday.

Loud scampering of footsteps erupted beneath him from the crew mates that had just been awoken by the announcement. He felt his limbs ache with exhaustion as he ungracefully stumbled towards the doorway. Men from underneath were sprouting out from the bunker stairs onto the deck to catch a glimpse of land in their immediate horizon.

"Move! Get the hell out of the way!" Mr. Smee furiously pushed aside the men who were obstructing the tired Captain. When he finally was able to lean against the rail, Killian sighed at the glorious sight before him. They had made it back. He was home.

* * *

"Daddy!" screamed the little girl running down the dock towards the ship. Crew members stopped their hastened duties of unloading cargo to move out of her way. Her golden brown locks bounced against the back of her white cotton dress as she ran. It had been a long time since the men have seen any bright faces of youth, let alone this beautiful child. They gladly removed their dark soggy caps in respect to her as she ran by them towards the Captain, who was stepping off from the ship. Killian grinned excitedly as he took the little girl in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off of the ground.

"Elizabeth," he sighed happily as he pulled away to look at the face of his spirited daughter. "How is my little princess?"

"Good," she giggled. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, angel," he kissed her forehead as he made his way up the docks. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, infatuating him with her lovely clean scent of lilac blossoms and fresh linen. Having spent many lonely months at sea, holding his precious five-year-old daughter was satisfying enough. He was surprised to see her tidy appearance; she was notorious for ruining her best dresses and for tracking dirt into the foyer of the castle. Regardless of whether she was wearing her tiara or if she was covered in mud, Elizabeth was the most precious and beloved child Killian had ever beheld.

"How on earth did your mother keep you so orderly?" He gasped childishly, catching the sight of Elizabeth's mother walking toward him. The deep red dress fit her just as beautifully as he remembered. It was simple but it draped over her features perfectly. There was, however, a slight paleness to her ordinarily flushed cheeks which immediately caused him concern. As she came closer, he picked up on other physical details such as subtle shadows under her eyes and lack of color from her lips. Snow, Elizabeth's grandmother and the Queen, followed closely behind her with her own young son, Prince James, trailing her heels. The little prince was formally dressed like Elizabeth; his bushy black hair was actually brushed and he was wearing his formal gray uniform of royalty.

"Welcome home," Snow smiled warmly to him. Killian slowly lowered his daughter to the ground for him to properly acknowledge her.

"The last stretch was painstaking," he nodded to his battered ship, "it will take weeks to repair the damages from that bloody storm." Snow's eyes flickered a hint of pain, which Killian understood to be a subtle red flag regarding Emma. He looked at Emma, whose eyes stared back blankly at him. His eyes shuffled between the two women with a slight bit of confusion.

"Have the men of the house not returned from their expedition?"

Snow shook her head glumly, "David and Henry thought it would be best to wait until the storm has passed to ride back. They should be here sometime late tonight, hopefully in one piece."

James's eyebrow furrowed frustratingly. Stomping one of his feet angrily, his clear blue eyes squinted up at his mother, "I want to go with Daddy next time," he grumbled. Snow sighed and shot Killian a look of amusement before kneeling down to her son, "You will do no such thing. Until you turn eighteen I will not have you riding anywhere unless it's with me in the royal carriage." Though dejected by her response, James knew better than to argue with his mother.

Without as much as a word, Emma took quick strides towards him. He gratefully closed his eyes as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Emma buried her face into his chest, pressing her body against his. He sighed with relief having her back, safe in his arms. After a moment passed, he tried pulling back but she did not budge. Her arms were locked. "It's good to see you too, love," he grinned. Her face did not budge and she did not acknowledge him through words or motion. It seemed as if she was oblivious to the world around her.

Killian looked up to Snow with worry. Picking up on his queue, Snow turned to the two little children and eagerly raised an eyebrow, "Race ya guys back to the carriage." James and Elizabeth's eyes lit up from the challenge and bolted towards the road. Letting the children take off on their own, Snow leisurely walked behind them with the two royal guards that had accompanied the family.

"Emma," Killian finally sighed. Her breathing hitched at the sound of his soothing voice. He slowly led his fingers down her long blonde curls as his other hand kept a tight grip around her waist.

"Now that I've returned after such a long journey, you refuse to speak?"

She hastily shook her head. Her fingers twisted in his disheveled hair. As desperate as he was to hear her voice after so long, he could not bring himself to unweave himself from her grasp. "Love," he whispered, "talk to me."

She relaxed her arms around him before finally raising her eyes up to face him. Their faces were so close he could feel her warm breaths flutter against his unshaven cheek. Pigments of her green eyes sparkled from the sun, though they were still welled with pent up tears.

"You're late," she mumbled.

Killian chuckled lightly, "I've never been one for punctuality, love. You know that-"

"My parents sent out a ship," she continued. Killian gently brushed his thumb along the side of her cheek as she kept her gaze interlocked with his. "Mhmm?" His eyebrows rose encouragingly.

"And they found remnants of a ship a few miles from shore... floating broken boards, ripped fragments of fabric littering the water..."

"Yes I saw it," he nodded gravely, "it was taken by the storm no doubt."

A teardrop finally leaked down from the corner of Emma's eye until it was caught by Killian's thumb. She bit her lip and dropped her gaze. Killian took a few seconds to think before he could understand what she was trying to say.

"Oh," he sighed discouragingly. "Emma look at me." Taking ahold of her trembling hand, he brought it to his lips. "I've lived aboard my ship for many years. I have endured many storms and as Captain, I've learned how to manage. Why, after all this time, did you doubt my return?"

Her eyelids fluttered a few watery drops out from her sight. He slowly brushed his thumb across her wet cheek to catch the falling strands as he leaned closer to her. Emma longingly stared into his bright blue eyes as her body relaxed towards him. Their foreheads met first; their breaths were now steady and deep against each other's face. She rested her hand along his whiskered face as her soft lips molded against his perfectly.

It took him a moment to gather himself. At first, he kissed her back gently. With every passing second, Killian felt more and more invigorated by her touch. After months of separation from her, he was being brought back to life through the heat radiating between them: the spark that he was only able to visit in nostalgic dreams. He felt her body press against him, confirming that she had missed this as much as he did.

"Captain!" An old scurvy voice bellowed from the docks behind them. Killian growled as he reluctantly pulled away from Emma. "Mr. Smee."

"Are we to unload the entire shipment Captain?" He asked, oblivious to Killian's impatience.

"No that'll do for now. Get your affairs in order today and return for the rest tomorrow," Killian answered loud enough for all the shipmates to hear. "I'd say you all could use the day off, lads."

Emma smiled as the ship mates cheered amongst each other. Before she could comment on Killian's strange sense of generosity, he whipped his body back around and pulled her back into him.

His hands wrapped around her waist and pressed her frame firmly against his as their mouths continued to recapture their rhythm. At that moment Killian felt like an addict heavily relapsing on a beautifully overwhelming drug. He was once again infatuated by her touch, smell, and taste. After a few hastened moments of building intensity, he felt her lips slow down. She pulled her face a few inches away to look up at him. "They're waiting." She muttered half out of breath.

Despite her still exhausted features, Killian could finally see the spirit return to her eyes. She smiled weakly, "I might need to sleep to the way back."

"That's quite alright love. I could use some rest as well." Taking her hand, he led her away from the docks toward the carriage.

"And a bath," Emma muttered. He couldn't help but grin back at her. He dearly missed the way she challenged him with her banter. Turning his attention ahead to the carriage waiting down the road, he could see Elizabeth bouncing on the balls of her feet beside James. The two children were reaching up as high as they could to stroke one of the white horses chained to the front.

Snow stuck her head out of the carriage and beckoned for Elizabeth and James to board. Killian watched as the two children ahead of him chased each other up the steps. He turned to look at Emma, who was smiling brightly at the kids. Killian knew that he was ready to go home with his family.


	2. The Carriage

With his two girls snuggled on both of his sides, Killian soon relaxed into a deep sleep. It didn't take long for Emma to also drift away now that Killian was close beside her.

Snow looked at the pair of them, and could only sigh in relief to Killian's return. When she had first met him, Snow was avidly against Killian's pursuits of her daughter. He was once nothing more than a scoundrel pirate full of snide innuendos, thirsting for vengeance. Snow was proud that her daughter was able to guide him out of such a dark state. Killian would probably be dead by now if it weren't for her.

They now sat across from Snow, in such a destitute state of exhaustion and stress that had been pent up for months. They had endured too many sleepless nights of spacious cold beds and the sound of their own breath breaking the silence of their dark rooms. Even in such a bothersome rackety carriage, their mere presence soothed the other into unconsciousness.

Given the long distance ahead of them, the carriage quickly fell silent in slumber. Emma would occasionally wake up from the disturbance of a rough bump under the carriage, though it would only last a brief moment before resting her head back on Killian's shoulder. James had almost immediately fallen asleep beside Snow. No one in the carriage but Snow knew about James's reoccurring nightmares that kept him from being able to sleep all the way through the night. She had spent the prior night sitting adamantly by her son's side as he tried to sleep in peace. It was during that time that Snow recognized Emma's muffled sobs down the hall. So with the exception to Elizabeth, everyone in the carriage was exhausted.

Nuzzled comfortably under her father's heavy leather jacket, Elizabeth sat enamored by the passing scenery of trees and cabins. Every now and then she'd see a peasant standing on the dirt road with their hat off, paying their respect to the carriage as it strolled by. "Why do they always do that?" Elizabeth turned to Snow.

"It's an act of courtesy. A lot of people are unable to travel such a long way to visit us at the palace," she tried to explain it delicately and in the simplest of terms.

"Why can't they visit us?"

"It is still very difficult for some people. Returning to a former life has been a challenge throughout the kingdom. Many of the folk that live in this area of the forest can't even afford to care for their own horse," Snow frowned looking outside to the disadvantaged folk bowing their heads to the carriage. "These are the kind of places that your brother rides out to visit," Snow tried to comfort Elizabeth, but it was clear that the little child was already struck with grief.

"Can we help them?" Elizabeth's blue eyes were wide with concern.

"We try, sweetie. It has been difficult for everyone, including us. There are a lot of people in our kingdom to look after and unfortunately we cannot help every family yet." Elizabeth deterred from Snow's reasoning back to the people outside. She wiggled out from under Killian's arm, careful not to wake him, and leaned out the window of the carriage. People smiled at the little princess, waving at her and placing their hand along their chest in a salute. "Elizabeth, please be careful," Snow worried.

She leaned outwards a little more, trying to look ahead at the people that the carriage had yet to pass. People were amused by the princess's curiosity and responded with louder cheers and praises. She waved back at them politely, encouraged by their spirit. "Elizabeth, come back inside now," Snow demanded sternly. She reluctantly began to retreat back into the carriage when her hand slipped on the dew-covered window frame. Her body impaled forward out of the carriage. People standing along the road gasped with horror, but then caught sight of the outstretched hand that tightly gripped the back fabric of her white dress.

Killian carefully pulled his daughter back into the carriage as she squealed with fright. "Gods Elizabeth!" Killian gasped in anxiety as she immediately retreated into the safety of her father's arms. "What happened?" Emma awoke with shock by Killian's exclamation. He didn't answer her, but rather enclosed his arms around his daughter protectively.

Elizabeth muttered muffled apologies for a while, feeling the comforting stroke of her mother's hands through her hair. Her tears continued to soak through Killian's shirt until she had calmed down completely. She could hear Snow's breathing begin to settle as James awoke, "What happened? Are we almost there?"

Eventually Elizabeth was able to fall asleep in the confines of her father's arms, though the adults in the carriage were now wide awake from the panic attack she induced. Without an explanation as to why, James was forbidden to touch the frame of the window for the rest of the ride.


	3. The Ball

The day had flown by. As soon as the carriage pulled up to the front of the castle, Emma was dragged into a never-ending process of approving decorations, food, drink, and of course, her attire. Snow seemed ecstatic about the pending festivities, though it probably had more to do with the return of David and Henry. Rather than bubble with excitement, Emma couldn't stop worrying. _Have they entered the realms of the kingdom yet? How many breaks were they taking? How many men traveled with them? _She took out most of her frustration on the humble seamstress during her final fitting.

"It's fine! Stop trying to change it! This is taking way too long!" She barked at the woman. Snow entered the fitting room, having heard word of Emma's hostility she knew she had to intervene.

"Emma, no daughter of mine will attend a ball with an oversized dress." Emma glared edgily at her mother. The seamstress continued to work around the bottom hemline.

"Is it really necessary for me to go to this thing anyways?" Emma groused.

"Yes of course! Aren't you excited for them to finally be coming home?"

"I just don't see why this ball has to be tonight. I'm tired, you're tired. When Henry and David get back they're going to be exhausted. I haven't been able to spend any time with my husband today."

"Yeah well neither have I," Snow's eyes darkened with the intolerance of her daughter's whining. Despite Snow's best efforts, it was impossible to completely hide her shattered spirit from her. "Look, I know that the last couple of weeks have been especially difficult-"

"Try months," Emma squeezed her fists with frustration.

"Okay, months." Snow passively dropped her shoulders, "Look, tonight is not for our enjoyment."

"Yeah clearly," Emma snidely muttered under her constrained breath in the corset. The seamstress tugged the inner ties tighter, "Goddamnit I already can't breathe!" Emma growled at the seamstress. Snow shook her head and walked up to the platform where Emma stood. Taking ahold of the ties, Snow tugged a bit harder on the ends of them. "What the hell!"

Snow smiled and nodded for the seamstress to continue on. "Behold the struggles of a princess," she grinned. The seamstress finally tied up the back of the dress and turned the mirror for Emma's long-awaited approval.

* * *

The ballroom quickly filled with guests as the night progressed. People were enamored by the splendorous atmosphere of the glamorously attired the walls, tables, and floor. The musical ensemble played chipper musical pieces in glorious melodic tones from the corner of the room.

The first hour had gone by when Elizabeth finally made her royal appearance. In an impressively sized light blue gown, she pulled her shoulders back and cocked her head up confidently as she descended down the royal staircase. Her little golden tiara sat complacently on her head amidst the radiating golden curls which were loosely pinned into an elaborate bun. People smiled affectionately at the little princess. She returned smiles and moved with constructed poise and grace. _If only they knew_, Emma mused to herself. Ever since Elizabeth's first appearance at a royal function, Emma had always been amazed by how easily it all came to her daughter. She always had a knack for being the perfect cultured princess in the eyes of hundreds, though behind closed doors her uncontrollable spirit had a tendency to ravage her tutors and keep everyone on their toes.

Emma detected Elizabeth's subtle shifting glances scanning through the audience. She was in search of someone, the same person Emma was dying to find as well. When she finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Elizabeth curtsied politely to her guests then walked straight over to the royal table. Emma smiled warmly and pulled out the closest seat for her daughter.

"You did that magnificently," Snow leaned over to congratulate her granddaughter. "Were you nervous?"

Seeming a little discouraged, Elizabeth shook her head carelessly. She wasn't nervous about making her royal appearance; she had already done that plenty of times. She was nervous about whether she would see her father. Emma looked worryingly down to her daughter who continued to desperately peer out into the masses in search of him.

Emma was relieved when familiar faces arrived to the celebration. Jefferson brought his daughter, Grace, who was now making plans to attend her second year at the newly established university with Henry. The two were inseparable, which Emma didn't dare to protest. She could never think badly of Grace, her kindness and innocent spirit was exactly what Henry needed to keep his adventurous spirit in check. Rumplestiltskin and Belle made a brief appearance with their six year old son, Adam earlier in the night. Though Emma's relationship with Rumplestiltskin was still on the mend, she and Belle were close confidants. Considering the men they had married, the two women were perfect for giving advice whenever they encountered marital frustrations. Adam's bright blue eyes, which peaked beneath his dark brown curls, fixated on Elizabeth as he gave her a wide grin. Elizabeth leaned back into her chair, blushing profusely from this boy who was smiling at her. Emma was thankful that she still found boys like Adam gross, for the sake of Killian's sanity.

After what seemed like an eternity, the gallant trumpets erupted over the music and through the halls. James jumped out of his chair and took off towards the main entrance in a sprint. Emma, Snow, and Elizabeth were quick to get up from their heavy seats, but knew better than to run in their tailored gowns.

The guests cheered in celebration as the doors opened to the front of the castle. She felt the heaviness lift from her chest as she caught sight of two riders galloping through the main entrance gate. A company of royal guards followed a close distance behind them. Even as they approached closer and closer to the entrance, Emma was shocked that she couldn't distinguish which of the two figures was Henry. _Has he really grown that much since she last saw him?_

Both riders slowed their horses down to comfortable trotting as they reared to the front of the stairs. Emma finally recognized the first rider coming in to be her father, David. He practically jumped from his moving horse to greet little James, who was waiting at the bottom of the steps. David joyously fell to his knees to embrace his little boy. David's tear streaked face glistened from the bright moonlight when he turned to smile at Emma. She gratefully fell into his arms, receiving an excited kiss on her cheek. He let out an excited laugh when he turned to finally greet Snow.

Emma turned her attention to the second rider who had just come to a full stop behind David's horse. From where she stood, his head was held as a silhouette of the moonlight, but Emma could recognize him just by his slightly slouched posture. Henry quickly dismounted his horse before Emma could wrap her arms around him. He returned the grip of her embrace tightly. It was clear that Henry had gotten stronger since he left. He had even grown a little taller as well. "Hey mom," he laughed into her shoulder. She giggled happily, "Hey kid."

After being picked up and kissed by her grandfather, Elizabeth turned to devilishly grin at Henry. He beamed at his little sister, "Do my eyes deceive me or do you actually look like a lady tonight?" Her eyes narrowed with childish amusement as she ran over to him. He knelt on one knee to be level with his little sister when she jumped into his arms.

* * *

They were given a half hour to hastily change upstairs before coming back down to greet their guests. After freshening up, Emma was even more amazed by how Henry's appearance had matured over the course of just a month and a half. Though he was a model prince before his travels, most of his baby fat had now hardened into lean muscle.

Snow and David were finally ready to have their first dance together. Emma stood there in awe with the rest of the guests, observing her parents' flawlessness as they glided so effortlessly around the hall. David started to occasionally look up from Snow to Emma. He kept giving her enthused grins, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a warm hand caressed the back of Emma's bare shoulder, "Might I have this dance?" Killian provocatively purred in her right ear.

She excitedly turned to meet his clear blue eyes. He was smirking, obviously much more himself after a few hours of needed rest. He no longer bared the shrouded lining of filth over his face, though there was still a hint of black shadow that subtly hovered under his eyes.

She smiled amusingly at the biggest shock of all: the lack of leather in his attire. It was indeed a rare occurrence that Killian actually listened to her father's suggestion of losing the usual grungy getup. His well-tailored formal suit was predominantly black and gray, with red accents lining his jacket and collar. The top of his collar was informally buttoned a few buttons down, which was what Emma preferred. Even when dressed as a royal, there was no hiding the pirate in Killian.

He held her hand as the two walked onto the dance floor. She could no longer think about the people around her or even about the proper steps she needed to take. Killian led the first half of their dance slowly and effortlessly without words or even cocky facial expressions. Their gazes were transfixed deep into the others. After a few swift rotations through the hall, Killian began to smirk devilishly. "My, how your form has improved."

"Better than yours, no doubt," Emma grinned mockingly. She really didn't have a clue what dictated good or bad form in ballroom dancing. Testing Killian's pride was just something of an amusement for her.

He cocked his eyebrow at the challenge, and then proceeded to swiftly twirl her around and pull her back close to his body. Killian's eyes darkened as their faces hovered mere inches away. Emma could feel herself begin to melt in his intense gaze. Just before she could move any closer, he pulled back and resumed the proper steps of their dance. "This party, these people, it's all rather a nuisance," he muttered, "don't you think?"

Emma scoffed, "Quit complaining. At least you didn't have to sit in this overcrowded ballroom to wait."

The end of the dance drew near as the melody slowed. Killian pulled Emma closer. His hand slid a little further down her waist. "No love," he breathed into her ear, "I sat and waited on the edge of our empty, cold, bed." Killian's hand gripped her lower waist in a burning desire. Emma could feel her knees begin to shake under her gown as chills ran up her spine.

The loud white noise of the audience's applause snapped Emma back to reality. She had almost forgotten the vast public eye they were under. She also hadn't noticed Henry's entrance to the dance. Grace smiled brightly by his side in her modest yellow ball gown.

The music started up again almost immediately, playing a recognizably beautiful melody that Emma hadn't heard in a long while. It was the father daughter dance. Right on cue, David was by their side offering Emma his hand. As Emma and David started the dance off, Killian stepped to the outer circle and eagerly scanned the crowd for his little partner. After a minute of searching, he finally he met eyes with Elizabeth. She was glowing with the excitement of finally seeing her Daddy again. Disregarding formalities, she hastily ran across the dance floor towards him. Killian picked her up with ease and held her at his side as they entered the dance. Elizabeth's bursting excitement soon mellowed into a complacent happiness as the dance proceeded. She rested her head upon her father's shoulder, happily closing her eyes to listen to the music and feel the gentle breezes from Killian's slow steps brush against her face. Jefferson eventually led Grace onto the floor, as did Maurice with Belle. Other fathers gradually joined the dance floor with their daughters in hand as the song progressed.

Emma loved dancing with David; there was something so assuring about his presence that helped her feel at ease. There was, however, no denying the exhaustion and soreness that was so evident in his face. Usually he was very good at hiding his troubles, especially when duty called for formalities. Emma was thankful that the dance was slow enough for it not to be too troublesome for him. "Are you going to make it?" Emma perked jokingly with a smile.

He laughed, "Hey, you try traveling two days on horseback. It's not as easy as it looks."

"I'm not judging. There's a reason you've never seen me on a horse."

David smiled warmly at his daughter, thinking inwardly of how beautiful she looked dressed as a princess rather than a sheriff. "It's good to be back. I was really worried about you," he spoke earnestly.

Emma cocked her head and gave him a stern look, "I can take care of myself. You of all people should know that."

He laughed at his daughter's stubbornness. "Even the great Emma Swan needs help sometimes. I know that the timing of the trip wasn't ideal and I worried about taking Henry away from you."

She sighed, looking at him with desperation which really meant to _stop talking_. She didn't need to have this conversation with him here and now. Bad timing was such a David Nolan trait. It was indeed bad timing for the trip and it was clear that Emma had it rough for the past few weeks without Henry and Killian.

He smiled weakly at the unresolved troubles lining Emma's face and leaned in to give her an affectionate kiss on her forehead. It was clear to David that this ball, which was clearly a product of Snow's antics for upholding tradition, was bad timing for his daughter. "We can talk about this later, I'm sure," he glanced up to view the party that took place around them. "I think the night you really need has been prolonged from you long enough."

David slowed their steps down until finally they were standing still. Following the lead of the king, the musicians hushed their playing to silence. He gave Emma one last excited grin, knowing that he was about to score some major parent points.

"Honored guests," he spoke loudly to gain their attention. "I thank you for being here tonight to give us all such a warm welcome. I think I can speak for myself, my grandson, the royal attendants, and of course," he gestured to Killian, "my son-in-law when I say that it is good to be home." People all around clapped enthusiastically. "This kingdom has endured a long struggle in the past years to regain its footing. We understand that it is our responsibility to assist everyone the best we can. From these travels to other kingdoms, we have established good relations with neighboring monarchs and close lands that can support us on this path of reconstruction." They clapped again, smiling excitedly by David's encouraging words. "Tonight has served as an example of the kinship that we all share. It is no surprise that the separation of our family has been a challenge for us. We also recognize that it's been a challenge for you as well. I speak for my entire family to thank you for your continued faith in us. I must now speak honestly and frankly with you, my friends, by admitting you've probably seen us all in better condition." The audience erupted with laughter and a few nods. "With that said, we must regrettably take our leave from this gallant celebration to regain some much needed rest." They applauded David's final words. He looked down to Emma, then shot Killian a quick humored look.

Feeling such an immense sense of gratitude to him, Emma hugged David affectionately. Even Henry, who was normally able to stay awake until the early hours of the morning, sighed with the relief of finally being able to retire.

* * *

Killian carefully carried Elizabeth up the staircase as the rest of the family bid their final farewells to close friends. By the time David had announced their departure from the party, Elizabeth had already fallen asleep on Killian's shoulder. She forced herself to stay up way too late.

When he finally reached Elizabeth's room, he was shocked to discover the radical alterations since the last time he had seen it. Laying her down on her bed, he scoured the nursery drawers for a simple nightgown to change her into. "Where the bloody hell is everything?" He muttered frustratingly. Emma reached the room before he could make any progress. With ease, she pulled out a nightgown and slipped her daughter out of the heavy multi-layered ball gown. Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes open, let alone stand up straight. When she was finally changed, Killian picked her up off the bed as Emma pulled the comforter and sheets out from the neatly tucked corners. He set her back down gently, though this time she grumbled, "I don't want to go to sleep, Daddy."

Killian chuckled, pulling the blankets over her, "Don't play coy, darling. You've avoided sleep long enough for tonight," he straightened the blankets and tucked in the sides. She opened her blue eyes stubbornly, remembering just how long it had been since he last tucked her in. "No, I can't go to bed."

"Why ever not, love?" He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. Elizabeth leaned back, shooting him a grave look of apprehension. He studied her expression for a moment, only to recognize the hidden fear that lurked in her eyes. An apprehensive fear. An unsure fear. The fear of abandonment. The realization that his daughter lost faith in him punched Killian in the gut. _She was afraid he wouldn't be here when she woke up._ He remembered that many months ago, he couldn't find the strength to wake his sleeping daughter to bid his final farewells. She awoke to find that her father had already gone without saying goodbye.

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" She pleaded, her sea blue eyes widened with apprehension. Despite his concern for his daughter, Killian also knew that tonight was not the night for Elizabeth to sleep with him and Emma. Observing Emma's anxious expression, it was clear that she was thinking along the same lines. Though Killian was still exhausted from his travels, he planned on spending his first night home rekindling every last spark that he had been deprived of with his wife.

Before he could say anything, three quiet knocks sounded from the door. It was Henry. He slouched against the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He yawned as he ran his hand through his already disheveled chestnut brown hair, "I can take her if you want." Henry's ceremonial sword hitched to the side of his belt glimmered from the light glowing from the bedroom. Emma still didn't like the idea of giving Henry an actual weapon, regardless of the fact that he was approaching his twentieth birthday.

"Would it help if you slept with Henry tonight?" She asked Elizabeth soothingly.

Elizabeth seemed unsure at first. She looked back at Emma and Killian hesitantly. Slowly with resolve, she began to push aside her blanket and sheets. Elizabeth stumbled onto the floor barefoot and quickly ran over to take Henry's outstretched hand. Henry gave them a "goodnight" nod before leading his little sister down the hall to his room. They sat in silence, waiting for the prolonged sound of Henry's door shutting. The metal hinge clicked shut, and Emma sighed with relief. A moment passed by before Killian turned and grinned excitedly. Taking each other's hand, they eagerly rushed out of the room, across the hall and into their bedroom.


	4. Afternoon Intrusions

She awoke to sweet silence. Snuggled closely against the frame of his body, Emma could feel Killian's steady breaths taken in deep sleep. The room was lulled in a pleasant darkness, though she did notice the bright daylight trying to seep past their thick curtains. The door slowly began to open, its hinges squeaking from the weight. Emma shut her eyes and waited, hearing the light footsteps shuffle around their room towards their curtains. _Oh no_, Emma thought to herself, burying her face into Killian's side. Both curtains were yanked open, inviting the bright sunlight to flood into their room.

Killian groaned, his chest rising under Emma's arm with a deep sigh of disapproval. She squeezed her eyes shut from the light that had engulfed their dark seclusion.

"I beg your pardon," the lady maid interjected, "but the king has requested I wake you." Emma could hear the hesitance in the lady maid's voice as she addressed the both of them.

"Why in God's name would he do that?" Killian muttered bitterly. It was an unspoken rule among the castle workers to not contest Killian early in the morning. This one seemed to get the short end of the stick with her assigned duties. "There are guests that have come to welcome you home, sir," she protested politely.

He stubbornly rolled closer to Emma, "Consider their welcome received."

Emma winced bitterly as she sat up, pulling the white sheets around her for some decency. She felt her lower muscles cringe as she leaned forward. The lady maid watched her with sympathy. "Shall I bring up a vial of pain killer with your light breakfasts?"

"Make that heavy," Killian grumbled, still lying on his back.

Emma pulled the loose strands of bed hair from her face, "Who is so important that the entire castle has to get up?"

"Rumpelstiltskin, Belle, Adam and Neal. They are already waiting downstairs."

"You're waking us to see Rumpelstiltskin? You must be joking," Killian grumbled as he struggled to sit up. Emma shot Killian a dangerous look. When Emma was pregnant with Elizabeth, she had gone to Belle with her concern of their rival. In time, the two women were able to coerce the men to agree to simple terms of peace. Though despite this agreement, Rumple and Killian were never able to settle their differences.

"It's three o' clock in the afternoon," the lady maid spoke plainly.

"Seriously?" Emma jerked her head to the window, catching sight of where the sun sat in the sky.

"Yes, ma'm. If you don't need anything else, I'll go fetch your breakfasts for you now."

"That would be great, thanks." The lady maid smiled at Emma's courtesy before swiftly leaving the room. The heavy door slowly began to shut behind her, though soon barged back open. Covered in dirt, Elizabeth ran into the room squealing with laughter. She leaped onto their bed and quickly crawled between her parents for protection. She left a trail of dirt along the white muffled sheets. James came bursting in after her, similarly covered in filth. He glared challengingly at Elizabeth, who was giggling at him in the sanctuary between her parents. "Hey that's no fair!" He barked, waving his wooden sword in the air. Elizabeth smirked at James's frustration.

Killian looked down at his daughter with a cocked brow, "Darling, what have I told you about disregarding the rules of fair play?"

She shook her head apprehensively, "But I lost my sword outside. I can't dual without it."

Emma pulled Elizabeth onto her lap, hiding the throb of painful pressure that her daughter exerted onto her waist. "You shouldn't be holding a sword in the first place."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed in aggravation. Killian didn't chime in. This was one of their many disagreements they had over raising their daughter; when she would learn how to properly use a sword. Elizabeth was headstrong, adventurous and always ready for a challenge, much like her father. Given her nature to endeavor into dangerous situations, Emma was nervous about granting her daughter too much freedom at such a young age.

_James! Elizabeth!_ They could hear a familiar feminine voice shout outside in the hall. The hinges of their door screeched open yet again, only this time to let in Snow. "Oh my gosh," she muttered with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you too weren't up yet." Emma shrugged indifferently, though she could feel the sheets slide over to Killian's side as he slowly pulled on them to cover at least his lower chest.

"Did you two get _any _sleep last night?" Snow mused at the clear evidence of exhaustion on both of their faces. Killian shook with a light chuckle. "Not as much as you I presume," he mused.

Emma leaned forward in an attempt to straighten herself out, but couldn't help wincing from the painful throbs that were sent down her legs. "Emma, are you sore?"

Killian shifted his weight as he sat up, grinning amusingly, "As I said, it was a long night."

Snow's head dropped to the ground uncomfortably as she walked over to Emma's side of the bed to pick up Elizabeth, unwilling to take the conversation any further. "Let's get you two cleaned up before you go back downstairs. Do you remember who's come back to visit?"

"Belle!" Elizabeth squealed excitedly, bouncing in Snow's arms. James looked unenthusiastic as he took his mother's hand, "And that green ugly man?"

Three more maids came into the room, carrying breakfast and a wooden box containing their painkillers. Emma understood these liquefied pain killers to work a lot like Advils. The medicine, like many other things, was brought over to the Fairy Tale world from life in Storybrook.

David paced in after the three maids wearing his full ensemble. His eyes widened in shock from the sight of his fully unclothed daughter and son-in-law still in bed. Emma quickly yanked on her sheets for more coverage on her body. Killian rolled his eyes, "Morning, David."

"I figured you would be up," he stuttered with reddened cheeks. "Uh, Henry is downstairs. He's ready to head out with Neal, but he wanted to let you know that they'd be back for dinner later tonight." Emma sighed and nodded, though felt a little discouraged that her son would be gone for the entire day. They barely had any time to catch up.

David bashfully turned around to face Snow and lead the little ones out of the room. After preparing their breakfasts, the maids nodded politely and also left in suite.

"If there's anyone else in the castle that wishes to come bid us a good morning, by all means send them in."  
Killian's heavy sarcasm sent a wide smile along Emma's cheeks.

Silence again. Judging by Killian's disheveled bed hair and lines under his eyes, Emma deduced that she probably looked like hell.

"So, how are you really feeling?" he mused with a childish smirk.

"I'm not looking forward to getting up."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly rubbing his hand along her upper thigh. His lips quickly regained its rhythm as his fingers massaged circles around her sore areas. The stiffness that had been built up over the course of the night slowly released under the pressure he exerted with his thumb and forefinger. Emma sighed into Killian's mouth pleasurably as she felt the soreness relax away.

"How does that feel?" He whispered, leaning a little ways away from her.

Feeling her limbs regain some of its former life, Emma playfully sprung herself onto Killian. He gladly rolled onto his back as Emma stretched her body out on top off him. "Better," she smiled. "Do you have to go back to the docks today?"

Killian dropped his head back to the pillow. "I must oversee them. I will say, however, that your presence would surely make my job a lot easier. God knows those men listen to you more than they do to me."

"I'll go but there's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress," Emma muttered. Killian chuckled by her animosity towards the traditional gowns. He assumed that Emma's compliance towards wearing the old-fashioned dresses was simply a method to appease yesterday's nerve-struck Mary Margaret. "And don't even mention the word 'corset' to me today," she dropped her hands to the sides of her midriff, "I can still feel the pressure on my waist."

Killian spread his hands along her abdomen, "Darling that can't all be from the corset." He kissed her softly again, feeling her hands curve under his shoulders. Emma's legs entwined around him as their bodies relaxed against each other's. He could feel his heart begin to race as her soft lips excitedly moved against his. Her fingers left traces of chills as she slowly dragged her hand down his bare back. "Emma, I need food," Killian laughed between kisses. She shook her head. He sighed, though could not suppress a smile, "I swear you'll be the death of me, Swan."


	5. Unloading

Emma appreciatively breathed in the light sea breeze as they pulled up to the docks. The afternoon sky was clear with a few scattered clouds. The seagulls stridently cawed out as they flew relentlessly in circles above them. Elizabeth dragged her heels to stay with her sluggish parents' pace as they approached the shoreline.

"Can I go on the ship?"

"I'd rather you stay on land today." Killian was quick to answer.

"Please? I haven't gone on it for a long time!"

Killian laughed as Elizabeth tried to pout at him, "Love, you already know the ship better than half the crew. It needs to be repaired before either of you can go aboard," he nodded to Emma.

Emma stopped in her tracks, "Hold up, we're supposed to just wait on the deck?"

"I'm sorry but I'm hesitant to allow even the crew aboard. She's falling apart," Killian frowned at the rocking ship tied to the docks. The Jolly Roger swayed back and forth with the tide, creaking with the agony of loose nails and a broken mast. Emma continued to strut towards the ship, blatantly disregarding Killian's demands. Snapping out of his admonishing gaze at the vessel, he rushed ahead to plant himself directly in between Emma, Elizabeth and the Jolly Roger.

"I can't-"

"You need my help. If anyone can help keep the ship safe it's me." Emma crossed her arms sternly. He looked at her hesitantly, reminding himself that she had more powers stirring within her than the fiercest of his adversaries. She had no problem reminding him of that too.

William Smee clumsily hopped down from the wooden walkway to approach the already tentative Captain. "Sir," he interjected, "the crew is getting weary of the bottom levels. The ship's been taking on water all night. We've rescued most of the cargo but there are still a few trips to be made down there." His breath was rushed from his frantic scurrying along the deck.

Killian sighed as he pondered his limited options. He finally resolved to look back up to Emma, who was already eyeing him. He was aggravated but knew that she was the only solution to keeping the rest of his crew safe from the impending threat. "Anything else, Mr. Smee?"

"The mainmast, sir. It's been sounding suspicious all morning. There's no doubt that even the slightest bit of weight will send it toppling over."

"Very well. Mr. Smee, I'm giving you the responsibility of keeping watch over Elizabeth. Do not," he looked down sternly to his fuming daughter, "let her out of your sight. Tell the crew that they are not to go near that mast until we have it replaced." He turned to Emma, "Go down to the lower levels and do what you can about the flooding. Let's just get everything off the ship quickly."

Elizabeth winced with the dissatisfaction of being sentenced to stay ashore with the captivating Mr. Smee. In the months that she spent waiting for her father, she constantly thought about all of the maps that he had once shown her and all of the places that they were planning to travel to. She wanted to hear stories from the crew, explore the nooks and crannies of the ship, and play pirate with the wheel. Emma knelt down to her level and affectionately pushed back a loose curl from her face. She smiled encouragingly to her pouting daughter, "Promise me you'll behave yourself. Be good for Mr. Smee." Elizabeth nodded reluctantly, though her frustration was still at an all-time high.

Killian anxiously watched Emma turn and board the fragile ship. He knew he had to trust her. He kept telling himself that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, because she was. Nevertheless, he could not keep himself from worrying.

Killian hastily made his way up and down the stairs as crates were moved from the lower levels to the top deck. The men gritted their teeth as they carefully maneuvered the heavy wooden cases off of the ship. He didn't need to say much besides an occasional "be careful with that" and "move it over there." After two hours of giving orders and directions, the freights were safely moved onto awaiting carriages near the docks. One by one, Killian dismissed the men after they had finished with their final crate.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the dock, staring at the white foam being carried by the crashing waves. Her legs childishly swung back and forth as her fingers mindlessly transfigured a monkey's fist with spare rope. Mr. Smee watched the child with amazement, "You certainly are a master of knots, Miss Elizabeth." She shrugged carelessly and threw the small bit of rope into the waves. "You know, you should really be more thankful that your father lets you go on the ship at all. It's bad luck for a woman to get involved in a man's business such as sailing." Elizabeth froze. Her eyes narrowed at the horizon as Mr. Smee obliviously continued, "I mean no disrespect to you or your mother. Women are good for a great many things, but the pirate life is certainly not one of them. Some of our strongest men cannot brave the life at sea. Miss Elizabeth, you're so small I bet you wouldn't even make it up to the crow's nest." Mr. Smee chuckled at the child amusingly. She slyly grinned at him and gathered a pile of rope, "Mr. Smee, would you please help me with my rope tying?"

* * *

Killian spared no time afterwards to go down below deck to assess the damage. As he made the descent into the lower quarters, he was surprised to find not a trace of seawater. Killian eventually began to hear the banging noise of a hammer to a nail. When he finally made it to the bottom level of the ship, he found a few of the older men heaving long boards over to the long gash along the side of the ship. They politely acknowledged Killian, then continued to listen to old Thomas's account of their making port in Oz. "It was only when we had left the port and begun to set sail that Captain Jones discovered some of them stowaway munchkins hidin' in the empty storage compartments." The men erupted in laughter. Killian heard Emma's light laughter amidst their low voices. She stood behind the working men. Her arms were extended straight ahead of her. Killian could see the space beyond her hands quiver from the magic Emma was directing towards the gashes along the thick wooden boards. It was suddenly clear to Killian that Emma had single handedly drained all of the water on the bottom level and was now preventing any more from seeping in.

The men lifted a long board over the exposed area of the ship and then drove nails into all four ends. Thomas continued the story, "The munchkins were so drunk, we all thought them buggers got into the rum store." Emma continued to giggle as she listened in on the story. Approaching her from behind, Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, "You never seize to amaze me."

Emma grinned with confidence, though she was struggling to keep her mind on the damage rather than Killian's lips brushing against her neck. Davey enthusiastically pounded in the last nail before turning to the Killian, "That should hold her until we get her out of the water."

"Thank you, gents," Killian casually dismissed them. These men were the real old-timers. Killian dared not to disrespect them with stern demands.

Emma finally brought down her arms. She shut her eyes and slowly leaned back into his embrace. His grip tightened around her as she stumbled against him.

"Easy love," Killian nervously chuckled in her ear. The exhaustion had hit her like a wall the moment she let her arms rest. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah uh," she weakly smiled, "It's been awhile since I've done that much magic."

The base of the mainmast suddenly creaked loudly in protest. Killian could hear the beginning of its sharp splintering, which meant that it was close to breaking off. "We need to get off of the ship," Killian stated with urgency. They hurried up the stairs as the mass continued to snap.

On their way up the stairs, they ran into Davey who was reddening in the face. "Come quick," He huffed as he gripped onto the stair railing. "It's Miss Elizabeth."


	6. The Broken Mast

Elizabeth pulled herself up to the next metal peg with ease. She was now just beneath the floor of the crow's nest. The men that worked below deck were now standing around the mast, having mixed feelings of admiration and concern for the little girl. Killian urgently rammed the door open from the stairwell. His eyes followed the watchful gazes of the men up to where Elizabeth clung to the metal handle sticking out of the thick wooden mast.

"Good god," Killian gasped as Emma caught sight of the situation from behind him. Emma gripped onto Killian's shoulder in a panic as their daughter grabbed onto another protruding nail. "Don't you take another step," Killian barked at Elizabeth. She looked down and grinned at their pale faces.

"Almost there! I have to make it to the crow's nest." She excitedly yelled back as she pulled herself up.

"Elizabeth!" Emma roared. "Come down now!"

"Where the bloody hell is Smee?" Killian growled, looking around the ship for his bright red cap. Emma walked up to the mast in awe.

"How did she get up so high?" Emma asked the men standing in a huddle.

"The little lass climbed," Thomas chuckled. "She was quick about it, too."

"She's five years old!" Emma gasped in disbelief.

A deep rift suddenly began to groove upwards from below deck. As it traveled up the mast, it popped out the metal climbing pegs. The peg that Elizabeth was gripping onto suddenly popped out, causing her to lose her footing and swing around the mast. "Elizabeth!" Emma cried up in a panic. She let out a quick scream before stretching her little arms as far around the pole as she could. The metal pegs above her were squeezed out from the rift, falling to the deck below her. Elizabeth squeezed onto the wooden pole like a koala bear, suddenly quivering with the fear of her immobility.

Emma looked back to Killian, whose sea blue eyes were transfixed on his daughter. "We have to get her down."

He quickly ran over to the foremast, which was closest post to the mainmast. Killian turned to Emma. "Can you secure it?" She looked down to the splintering base of the mast and extended her arms out in front of her. Her eyes narrowed on the bottom of its base. The men took a few steps back from the pole as the splintering suddenly stopped. Emma's hands shook weakly as she felt more of the weight of the mast press against the force she was exerting. "I can't hold it for long, hurry!" Emma gritted through her teeth. From his many years of experience, Killian was able to quickly climb up the foremast with ease. He hurled himself over the foretop, which extended out towards the main top where Elizabeth was just underneath.

"Elizabeth," Killian called out to his daughter, who was still paralyzed in her tight grip. She didn't turn to face him. It was clear from her shaking shoulders that she was now crying. "I'm right here, love," Killian reassured her as he carefully inched his away across the foretop closer to her. "Grab ahold of the maintop. It's just above your head," Killian shouted out to her. She didn't move at first. Slowly, she fidgeted her feet into the rift so that she'd have some footing. Her little hand reached up blindly, feeling around for the extending pole above her. "That's it love, almost there." Elizabeth's arm snapped back down around the pole. Her head nervously shook with fear, "I can't!" She cried out.

"Sweetheart, you can. Just reach a little further," Killian pleaded with her. He knew that he couldn't go onto the maintop given its fragility. In its state, the maintop would surely snap under his weight. Elizabeth dug her nails into the wooden mast before throwing up her other arm. Her finger tips finally found the maintop and hastily wrapped around it. Her other arm had to let go of its tight embrace around the pole, suspending her in midair by one hand. Now facing Killian, she finally met his horrified gaze.

"Don't you let go," Killian's voice buckled as he watched a loose tear drop from his daughter's face down onto the deck below. Elizabeth bit her lip as she gathered enough energy to swing her other arm up high enough to grab ahold of the pole. Having two hands dividing her weight, Elizabeth was able to swing a leg over the top. She now had a steady grip around the maintop which allowed her to heave her body over the pole.

Killian smiled encouragingly to her, "That's it love. Now reach for my hand." He extended out his left hand to his daughter. Tentative at first, Elizabeth was eventually able to balance herself on the maintop to reach out a hand towards him.

Another rift suddenly traveled up from the base of the deck, meeting where the pole protruded from the mast. Emma gripped the base as hard as she could, however, it was now the extended maintop that was snapping. She couldn't let go of any pressure without dropping the entire mast. The maintop cracked downwards, seconds away from breaking. "Killian!"

Elizabeth faced back to her father, her watery sea blue eyes now horrified. He desperately lurched forward to grab her hand when pole snapped. He felt the small tips of her fingers brush against his as Elizabeth went down with the long wooden post. "No!" He screamed, watching his daughter plummet down to the deck.

Emma let go of the snapping mainmast to try to stop the falling maintop, but it was too late. The heavy maintop broke through the deck floor into the lower levels of the ship. It left splintering shards around deck as it ripped through the rotted knots of rope that were tied to the sails.

Killian froze with horror. He stared down at his daughter's body, which was stretched out along the floor of the deck. She didn't move and from where he was, her death appeared evident. "Elizabeth!" Killian hysterically whimpered, his white knuckles tightly gripping the foretop.

Emma stood there awestruck, staring at the magic quivering in the air between Elizabeth and the floor. Her daughter's outstretched body suspended a mere foot from the deck, her eyes frozen wide at the ground.

"Elizabeth," Emma gasped. The magic that kept her in the air faltered, and she fell the small distance to the ground. She rolled over onto her back, looking back up to her father who was still gaping down at her with hysteria.

Without a word, Emma ran over and took her in her arms. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" Emma sobbed uncontrollably as she squeezed her tightly. Elizabeth was unresponsive to her, suffering from her own shock. Emma pulled away and looked at her daughter's numb expression, "Are you okay?" Emma choked out, stroking Elizabeth's wet cheeks. After a few still seconds went by, Elizabeth blinked and sucked in a huge gasp. She looked up at her mother and sniffed back a few tears. Emma pulled her back tightly, shutting her eyes and swallowing down her emerging sobs. Elizabeth's arms were limp and throbbed with pain. She huddled in close, taking shelter in Emma's arms.

Killian's feet hit the deck hard. Emma heard his quick footsteps approach them before his arm wrapped around her and Elizabeth. "Christ," he murmured under his hastened breath. Elizabeth peaked out from Emma to look up at him. He bit his lip and pushed down the knot in his throat. "I told you to stay off of the ship," he huffed out.

Elizabeth blinked away a tear. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she mumbled incoherently.

"Why can't you ever listen?" Killian demanded, trying his hardest not to cry in front of her.

"Mr. Smee didn't think I was brave enough to be a pirate," Elizabeth stuttered through building tears. "I just wanted to show him that I am brave." She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face back into Emma's chest as she let out more frightened tears. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. Killian sighed and pulled the two of them back in. "It's okay. You're okay," Emma whispered to Elizabeth gently.

The creaking sound of the breaking mainmast pierced through Elizabeth's sobbing. Emma and Killian both looked up at the thick wooden pole. The base began to rapidly snap as the long mast began to lean in their direction. Emma scooped up Elizabeth and was the first off of the ship, followed by Killian and the rest of crew mates. The mast impaled down over the deck and toppled over the side of the ship into the shallow water.

"Hell," Killian sighed at the sad sight of the Jolly Roger. It had leaned in with the weight of the giant falling mast. The walkway that led onto the ship rattled to the floor of the dock as the great white sail was sucked into the rolling tide. The ship fervently rocked from its sudden loss of weight.

Only when they turned did they finally notice the poor Mr. Smee squirming on his stomach along the boarded walkway. His hands and feet were bound in a multitude of sailor knots. His mouth was muzzled with Elizabeth's elaborate hair ribbon. His made disapproving grunts and groans as Emma approached him with Elizabeth still in her arms.

"Oh my god! What have you done, Elizabeth?" Emma carefully put down her daughter before running over to untie Mr. Smee. Elizabeth blushed and ran behind Killian before Emma could untie her ribbon around Smee's mouth.

Smee took in a few heavy breaths before clearing his throat, "I can't ever watch her."

"Dammit man, she's five," Killian growled. "Do you realize what your incompetence nearly caused?"

"That girl," he pointed his stubby finger at Elizabeth peeking out from around Killian's leg, "cannot be controlled. She's a menace."

"How dare you," Killian took an offensive step forward towards Smee. His eyes darkened maliciously as his hand gripped the handle of his sword. Smee shuddered, suddenly recognizing the suppressed Captain Hook. Emma immediately took a step in between them.

"Killian calm down," she warned. He tried moving around her but Emma didn't budge. "Hey, look at me." She grabbed his face in her hands and challenged his anger with her determined eyes. "Breathe." Emma gently pulled Killian's hand off of his sword. "Just breathe," she whispered. Killian clenched his jaw tightly.

Smee didn't need an invitation to scurry off while he had the chance.

Emma slowly dropped her hands from his face when the light finally returned to his eyes. He looked down at Elizabeth, who looked back up to him timidly. She tugged on the side of Killian's jacket for his attention.

"Please don't be mad at him, Daddy. It's my fault," she mumbled nervously. Whatever anger that still resided in Killian suddenly melted away by his daughter's guilt. She looked at him sincerely and then turned to Emma. "I'm sorry."

* * *

They had spent more time than they anticipated at the docks. Killian and Emma were relieved when they finally boarded the carriage with Elizabeth. The ride started out in silence. Elizabeth was quick to doze off between them, which they were both somewhat thankful for. They needed a moment to themselves.

"I thought I'd lost her," Killian eventually mumbled as he looked down to his sleeping daughter. "I let her slip through my fingers and for a fleeting moment, I thought she was truly gone. If it weren't for you, she really would be."

Emma remembered the fall. She also remembered magic that had stopped Elizabeth in midair. Emma felt her stomach twist. "You know that wasn't me."

Killian looked up to Emma confusingly, "What do you mean?"

"The magic that saved Elizabeth didn't come from me," Emma stated plainly. Killian didn't quite understand what she meant, but then suddenly it clicked. His eyes widened as he looked back down to his recumbent daughter. "Are you saying that-"

Emma nodded slowly, "Oh yeah."


	7. The Family Dinner

Killian took a small step into their room and spotted Emma still undressed, frustratingly staring at the opened armoire. "Is there any particular reason why the Queen is waiting downstairs?"

"Don't we always make her wait?" She mused, still mulling over her clothing options.

"The other queen, love."

"Oh Regina? She's here already?"

"Yes and Henry isn't. Not yet, anyways. I wasn't aware that she was coming tonight."

Emma shrugged, "Here's to hoping that him and Neal didn't take a detour."

"Perhaps it would be best to alert Snow not to go downstairs quite yet," Killian raised his eyebrow.

"Oh my god," she gasped at him, "you're as bad as David."

"It's just a suggestion. You never know with that woman."

Emma didn't want to spoil the surprise yet, so she shut her mouth. Regina, Emma, Snow and Neal had been planning a surprise announcement for Henry for months. Emma was careful not act the least bit suspicious around Killian, given his honest man-to-man relationship he had with her son. If Killian knew the surprise tonight, he would surely go and tell Henry.

Emma dropped her shoulders in surrender over picking out an elaborate getup. "Ugh whatever." She pulled out a folded dark pair of jeans from the upper shelf and slipped both feet into the pants legs. Killian's eyes narrowed curiously as she wiggled the jeans up over her hips. Though he did appreciate the way that they wrapped around Emma's frame, Killian never understood why she would chose to wear such uncomfortable pants.

She removed the clip that held her long blonde curls together, letting them fall along her back. Once she chose the jeans, picking the shirt was easy. Killian watched her, enamored with the natural beauty of her motions. Emma looked up from her shirt buttons to catch Killian's longing gaze in the mirror. She smiled while continuing to button up her shirt, "You could always take a picture."

"I fear it wouldn't do you justice," he took slow advancing steps across the room towards her. When she finally looked back up from her shirt, he was just a few steps behind her with a wide grin.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, darling. I merely find your concerns over your appearance rather fascinating."

"Fascinating?"

"Aye, love. You spend every morning altering your appearance in this mirror, twirling your hair one way or another and softening your cheeks with powder."

"Trust me, I could be a lot worse. And I'm not exactly a woman who rises and shines."

"Oh I disagree," he whispered. Leaning over her shoulder from behind, he left a tender kiss along the side of her cheek. "You see, for me, mornings are something of a privilege. When I open my eyes and turn over to my right, I behold the very essence of perfection," he gestured to Emma's reflection in the mirror, "as I do now."

She playfully turned around and threw her arms around his shoulders, "You're such a kiss ass." He grinned and leaned in to meet her warm lips with his own. Even after the night they had just spent together, Emma still couldn't control herself around him. His usual advances, which she typically just disregarded with a light peck on the cheek, were now taken in full swing. Emma wasn't about to hold back the urge to slam the door, push him onto their bed, and forget there was a dinner about to be served. Killian could feel his own excitement raging within him as Emma's arms slid beneath his coat and gripped the back of his white shirt. It took every bit of restraint he had to pull a few inches away. "Why don't we save all that for later?"

"By later, I hope you mean tomorrow. I plan on sleeping tonight."

He cocked his eyebrow mischievously, "What's the matter, love? Have I worn you out already?"

"No but your daughter has," Emma grumbled. "I'm pretty sure Elizabeth waited for you to get back before trying out all of the life threatening stunts." Killian nodded amusingly.

"You will apologize to Smee though?" Her voice shifted cautiously, aware that Killian was still very wound up from what happened earlier that day at the docks.

His eyes widened with dismay. "Why on earth would I do that? Elizabeth almost broke her neck and half of the ship is destroyed. The man deserves what's coming to him."

Emma sighed, "You and I both know it was not his fault."

"Judging by the way he spoke to me," his eyes narrowed, "I'd say he was asking for a stab wound."

"Killian," she groaned. "I get that you were on edge but that doesn't mean you can just snap on people like that. You need to keep control of yourself, especially with Elizabeth around. You scared the hell out of her," her eyes fluttered, "and me."

Killian opened his mouth to refute her but he could find no words. Smee just lied there, cowering on the edge of the dock as he recalled shuddering with trauma and rage. He had every intention of smearing that man all along the old wooden panels. In his rage he had forgotten everything and everyone around him. He could think of nothing else besides his advancing attack.

Emma read the confusion and trauma lined under Killian's eyes. She kissed his cheek and pulled him close. Killian leaned his heavy head against her neck, breathing in her apparent love and concern. "I love you, Killian Jones," she mumbled in his ear, "and I need you to stay with me."

Shame swept through him. He could only imagine what Emma had seen: his fiery rage and Elizabeth's quivering fear. He gulped down the bitter taste of bile in his throat and sighed against her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Emma."

* * *

Regina was sitting stiffly in the main hall. She was wearing a simple black dress and blazer, though styled it with an impressively sized jeweled necklace that Emma presumed to be some kind of magical relic.

In the years of their return, Regina assumed her position as the queen of the monarch that formally belonged to Snow. She changed a lot of the policies and procedures of her command. Her dictatorship, which was once ruled by an iron fist, had calmed into passive law. The people that lived within her territory were finally beginning to warm up to Regina's reign which helped to smooth the changeover.

Regina's arms were impatiently crossed as she watched Killian, Emma and Elizabeth make their way slowly down the staircase. "You're running late, Miss Swan."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Emma muttered bitterly under her breath. Killian took her hand in an effort to silently calm her. The last thing that either of them needed was to put up with the sass of Regina Mills. Emma quickly gathered her composure before politely smiling back to Regina, "I think everybody is. We can't get started until Neal and Henry arrive."

"Don't worry!" Neal's gruff voice echoed a ways down the hall. "We're here." He and Henry hurriedly shrugged off their riding jackets and gave them to the footmen by the door before making their way across the hall.

Henry took quick and confident strides towards the awaiting group. "Hey moms," he smiled at Regina and Emma. Regina's face lit up with relief and utter happiness. "Henry," she smiled with open arms. Emma had forgotten that this was her first time seeing Henry since he left almost two months ago.

"Mom," he hugged her back warmly. "I uh, didn't realize you were coming tonight."

"I grew tired of waiting. You must tell me everything about your trip." Henry grinned and took her arm to lead her into the other room.

"Hey squirt," Neal grinned down to Elizabeth, "how've you been?"

"Okay," she quietly mumbled. She dropped her eyes to the ground shyly, which was totally out of character for her.

"She's on time out," Emma muttered. Neal raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Elizabeth managed to bring down the mainmast of the Jolly Roger," Killian stated plainly. Neal looked back down to her in astonishment.

"Mr. Smee called me a coward," she grumbled in soft protest down to the floor. Neal heartily chuckled and grinned up at Killian. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Elizabeth blushed with embarrassment and ran off without them into the dining room.

"Do you think Henry knows?" Emma anxiously mumbled under her breath.

"Relax, he doesn't suspect a thing," Neal grinned proudly.

Killian's brow furrowed with sudden concern, "Suspect what?" He turned to Emma. She felt bad for bringing it up in front of him, but didn't want to take any chances by telling him now that they were so close. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon."

"Emma," he argued taking her hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. You're the worst at keeping secrets." Killian bit his lip frustratingly. Neal chuckled, "Yeah like that time we tried to throw David a surprise party?" Killian rolled his eyes, recalling the poor decisions he made in the past regarding these kinds of events. He grumbled inaudibly and followed Emma and Neal into the dining room.

The dinner was comfortable enough, though Emma was frustrated with how distant her parents still acted around Regina. They were trying, however, which was better than nothing. Henry bubbled with his stories of meeting foreign traders and going to distant lands. David and Killian chimed in here and there with their own brief accounts. It was easy for Emma to just sit back and listen.

Emma looked over to Neal and Regina, who were glowing with their pride and affection for Henry. Even Killian, who sat across from Emma, smiled warmly to the boy. It was somewhat surreal for Emma to remember that the family sitting around the table started with Henry and a book. Now everything was about to change for him.

When everyone's dishes had been cleared from the table, Emma slyly looked around to Neal, Regina and Snow. David picked up on the excitement radiating off of his wife, and grew uncomfortable with not being informed. Killian also felt the surprise lurking like an elephant in the room.

"So Henry," Emma began. "We've all been thinking about your birthday which is right around the corner. We all wanted to talk to you about the possibility of giving you a bigger gift: an official title." Emma could feel her mouth dry up with the words. _She wasn't ready for anything like this!_

Henry looked around confused. "But I'm not next in line, James is."

Regina cleared her throat, "Which is why we want to make you first in line to ascend my throne." She pulled out a thin leather case from her blazer and opened it in front of him. Inside was a sleek golden crown which once belonged to Snow's father when he was just a prince. "Happy Birthday, Henry."

A joyous tear peaked out from the crevice of Snow's eyelid from across the table as she watched her grandson stare at the crown in awe.

Henry's finger gently ran along the golden rim. He gathered himself and looked up to the table. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to agree to anything right now. Take as much time as you need," Neal added. "It's a big decision to make in one night."

Emma bit her lip in restraint of losing her self-control. This was all too much for her to see in one night. Henry, her Henry, was practically all grown-up. He peered up from the crown to find Emma's wet eyes and her wide smile. He beamed with elation as he slowly lifted the crown out from its case.

"Wait," Killian stood up in excitement and looked over to David. "If the ladies are giving him their gift now, does this mean we can give him ours?"

David's eyes grew wide in shock, "What? No!"

"Damn it Killian! Sit down," Neal urgently gestured down to his seat.

"What gift?" Emma demanded.

"Sorry, love, I would have told you but you are the worst at keeping secrets," Killian mocked her in amusement as he sank back down into his seat.

Emma looked over to Neal, who had pursed his lips together secretively. "You've been going along with them too?"

"Originally I was just with you, but then the guys roped me in." He leaned back in his chair and chuckled, "When they made their claim, I really couldn't say no."

Snow suspiciously glared at her very guilty looking husband. "David?"

He grinned mischievously and chuckled at the sight of all the furious women sitting around the table. "We don't want to reign on your parades, but there's another present waiting outside for Henry." David nodded at one of the footmen in the dining room to make the preparations.

* * *

Henry nervously paced over to the closed front doors with everyone following his heels. James and Elizabeth were bouncing on the balls of their feet in anticipation as the guards looked over to David for the command.

"Oh good, at least the guards have been told in advance," Regina muttered bitterly behind David. She was not happy with the thought of being bested on Henry's birthday by this group of men.

They opened the doors and revealed Henry's very large birthday present parked at the bottom of the steps. The black vintage Rolls Royce gleamed from the light leaking from inside the castle.

"You got him his first car without me?" Regina raged at David with envious fury.

He looked back at her incredulously, "I don't even want to hear it. You got him a crown."

"Considering the first car I gave Emma was a crappy yellow bug, I felt like I had to make up for it," Neal smirked smugly at the luxury car as Henry stumbled down the steps to get a better look.

Emma swallowed her shock and looked over to David, Neal and then Killian. She knew that David was working closely with Michael Tillman to try and bring automobiles into the land, but was under the impression that they were stuck trying to find an alternative source to fuel, since gas was a rare commodity in the Enchanted Forest.

Killian cocked his head amusingly, reading Emma's blatant confusion. "Really, dear," he grinned smugly, "did you think those shipments we unloaded just contained food?"


	8. The Storm

_Her balance shifts as the base begins to snap beneath her. As much as her arms pulsate with the agonizing pain and trembling weakness, she stretches them as far as she can for her father's hand. It becomes suddenly clear that she cannot reach him. She loses sight of her father's eyes as the pole underneath her breaks. Her body flips from the whip of the wind as she plunges down, down, and further. Her eyes open at the last second before crashing into the floor. _

Flash… crackle, rumble. The vicious storm raged its war outside of Elizabeth's window, sending her into further shock under her blankets. Her body already trembled with a cold sweat from her chilling nightmare. The bedroom was dark and the air was oddly chilling. She gripped onto her shins and rocked to somehow find comfort and warmth.

The bedroom door squeaked open. Scurrying light footsteps ran across her room. Suddenly two little hands nudged her from over the blankets. "Elizabeth," she heard a soft fretful whisper.

She poked her head out from under the blankets to find James apprehensively standing beside her bed in his pajamas. She squinted at his troubled face, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her nervously, seeming a little hesitant to speak. "I couldn't sleep. Didn't you hear it?"

She paused to listen, but could only now hear the rhythmic pattering of the fervent raindrops against her window pane. Just as she was about to answer, a bright flash lit up the room followed by the piercing crackle of the thunder strike.

The two children screamed as James frightfully jumped onto her bed. They quickly took shelter under her covers. James kept his eyes jammed shut with his fingers plugged into his ears. A few calm moments passed without a strike. Just as James looked over to Elizabeth, another flash gleamed through Elizabeth's pink blankets. The sky threateningly rumbled. Elizabeth huddled closer to James in panic. The two children quivered in fear as they sat there anticipating the worst.

The lights in Elizabeth's bedroom turned on, casting a rosy glow over the two children underneath the covers. "Alright you two," they heard David's tired voice mumble from across the room. "Let's get you guys back to bed." Elizabeth and James yanked the sheets over their heads to find David standing by her light switch. Killian was wearily leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Another bright flash of lightning illuminated Elizabeth's room, sending both children back into frenzy and under the covers. David chuckled and slowly made his way over to them. His fingers weaved under the sheets and carefully slid under his son's arms.

James wrapped his arms around his father's neck in a scramble. "It's alright buddy," he gently reassured him as he walked over to the door, "it's just a bit of thunder." Elizabeth listened from under the sheets as David's footsteps gradually faded away down the hall.

She kept her eyes jammed shut as she waited for the next flash. Sure enough, she felt the bed rattle from the quaking thunder that ravaged close by.

"Are going to come out, or am I to fetch you myself?" Killian mused as he casually strode across the room. She didn't answer him. Instead she rigidly curled back into a ball,protecting herself from the impending crackles and rumbles.

"Very well then," He retorted, playfully rolling his daughter up in her blankets. He could hear her squeal from surprise as he scooped her up in the comforter. With his daughter still buried in a cocoon of blankets, Killian coolly walked over to the chair by the window. He sat down just as another bright flash lit up the sky. It was followed with an alarmingly piercing crackle of thunder.

Killian could hear Elizabeth's muffled cries under the blankets. Her fingers untangled out from the sheets and desperately gripped onto his shirt.

"It's alright, love," he chuckled. "It's only a storm." His feet pushed against the ground, sending the chair in a slow rock as his mind traveled out beyond the window into the storm. Killian could envision the black waves in the bay hurdling violently against each other. His skin tingled with the memory of the blinding sting of sea spray and his burning grip on the rope connected to the flailing sails. The strong, immobilizing winds whipped along deck as large merciless waves carried men off from their feet and into the depths of the sea. The ship would sway back and forth to fight the black hungry breakers while men below deck would lose themselves in sea sickness and hysteria. Some of the bravest crew mates hid in the crevices within the ship, trembling with rosary beads intertwined in their fingers as they recited what they thought to be their final prayers.

Another softer flash of lightning lit up the sky and Elizabeth whimpered again with dread. Killian looked down to the ball of covers and gently fidgeted through the layers until he finally found her nestled in a ball.

"The storm is calming down," he murmured, "look." His stretched his hand out to pull back the curtain. Elizabeth peaked out from her safe bundle to first notice the cadenced pittering of raindrops. Little trails of rainwater flowed down the window pane like excited little streams. Beyond just the glass, she saw the bay. The moon was hidden behind the dense murky rain clouds that only looked like shades of darkness. Still, to Elizabeth, there was something beautiful about how the far off waves crashed and sprayed into the air.

She sat there transfixed on the hypnotic beauty of the storm as Killian calmingly brushed his fingers through her curls. "See love? Nothing to fear."

* * *

The morning was tranquil in its aftermath of the storm. Chipper birds fluttered nearby Emma's window singing beautiful melodies of gratitude for surviving the rain. Emma lethargically cracked her eyes open. She reached over for Killian but could only feel the cool empty indent of where he usually lied. Her body recognized its regained strength as she rolled out of bed. After a few leisurely strides over to the window, Emma pulled back the thick curtains. The damage from the storm was evident; large trees had toppled over onto roads and the area near the shoreline of the bay was flooded. _There was a storm last night? _Her heart fluttered with guilt for not being awake, "Shit." She knew how the entire castle buzzed with concern whenever a severe storm would hit. Her bare feet stumbled as she made her way out of her room and down the cold stone hallway floor.

Emma paused at Elizabeth's door, suddenly hoping to god that she was able to sleep through the chaos. She poked her head into the door, only to find her daughter's bed empty and stripped of its sheets. Just as she was about to leave, she spotted Killian's bed hair perching out from the headrest of the rocking chair beside the window. Emma curiously walked over to find not only Killian, but also Elizabeth, sleeping soundly. Still bundled loosely in her blankets, Elizabeth's head rested against his chest as Killian's arm wrapped limply around her. Their eyes were both shut peacefully in slumber.


	9. The Compass

She sat comfortably on his lap, leaning over the table to get a good look at the map in front of them. Killian gave brief glances to where Elizabeth's attention was transfixed; however he couldn't help but look up and simply observe the enthusiastic expression of sheer happiness lined on his daughter's face as her imagination took flight. Killian's devotion to the studies of geography had clearly rubbed off on his daughter, which led this to becoming something of a hobby for them. The Captain's Quarters was warmly lit with a few spare lanterns, casting a bright glow over the desk.

"Do you recall that world there?" Killian murmured lightly as he motioned down to a larger splotch of land on the outer rim of the map. Elizabeth squinted her eyes down at the title, mentally trying to figure its spelling.

"Wuunnduurland... That's Wonderland, Daddy!"

"Very good," he chuckled.

She looked back down to the island curiously; her finger trailed around the perimeter of its shoreline. "Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, I have."

"Would you take me?"

"Perhaps, when you're a bit older."

She furrowed her eyebrow up at him impatiently, "You said that about Neverland."

"Darling, I hardly doubt that. The day I permit you to travel to Neverland is the day I sell the Roger for a car," Killian muttered light-heartedly, though in his mind he was cringing at the mere thought. Elizabeth bit her lip and looked back down to the map. "Daddy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Since these islands are so close together, why is it so hard to sail to them?"

"The map is merely a guideline for the compass. They look like islands, but they're different realms. Venturing to any of these worlds requires a magic bean. You know that, love."

Elizabeth nodded with dissatisfaction, "Oh." She was too proud to ask for any further elaboration, though she still didn't quite grasp the concept.

Killian couldn't help but smile at her innocent ignorance. He knew that it would still be a few years until she would fully understand the concept of jumping through portals, which he was thankful for. "Did you enjoy Boston?"

She looked up at him with a wide grin, "Uh huh! I want to go back!"

"You think Mum enjoyed her Mother's Day surprise?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "she thought we were going fishing!"

What started out as a plan to spend a few boring hours out at sea with a fishing rod turned into a surprise overnight vacation back to Boston. Everyone in the castle knew about it of course, which allowed Henry to work out an arrangement with his grandfather, Rumplestiltskin, to acquire another magic bean for the journey. Though he did promise to spend the first half of Mother's Day weekend with Regina, Henry did remember to give a well thought-out wish list of things for Killian to pick up: a case of Coca-Cola, a pack of Snickers, AA batteries, the Harry Potter books, etc. Killian was determined to return home in time for Mother's Day Sunday.

"I liked the aquarium the most." Elizabeth grinned up to him. "Why don't we have one of those back home?"

"Because ensnaring the sea beasts that inhabit the shores of the Enchanted Forest within a glass case would only call for disaster. Count your blessings, love." She giggled and then turned her attention back down to the charts. Killian followed her gaze to the central fixture of land, "Can you find where we live?"

Elizabeth pointed down to the middle division intuitively. Her finger then nudged a little ways south to mark the precise location of the bay where their castle overlooked the water.

"Ah, not challenging enough," He grinned as he slowly pulled out the compass from the desk drawer and sat it on the table. Killian pointed down to a secluded spot on the water, "This is where we are tonight. Which direction we should travel tomorrow?"

Elizabeth picked up the compass and studied it. Her fingers delicately rubbed over the etched glass markings as she aligned it with the arrow. Killian watched with adoration as his daughter struggled to figure the relation of its direction with the map. Her eyes flittered from the tool down to the charts. Keeping her eyes glued to the device, Elizabeth finally pointed to the side of the bedroom wall which indicated the Northeast. After a moment of prolonged silence, she nervously looked up to her father for confirmation.

"My my, we do have a problem..." his voice lowered as he looked back down to her flatly. She stared at him self-consciously with the fear that she's made an embarrassing error.

"How am I ever to persuade you to stay on land now that you're becoming such an expert little pirate?" His eyes flashed with a humored grin as he playfully cuddled his arms around her. She laughed loudly with the excited triumph of finally figuring how to use the master compass as Emma stepped into the room.

"I learned how to use Daddy's compass!"

"_Daddy's_ compass?" Emma's eyes curiously perked up to Killian as she tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper. Killian smirked back at her friskily; fully aware of the battle that he had just rekindled.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him before looking down to her daughter, "C'mon squirt. It's time to say goodnight."

Elizabeth fidgeted around from the table to look up to her father, wrapping her little arms over her shoulders and giving him a swift kiss on his prickly cheek, "G'night."

"See you in the morning." Emma gave Killian one more provoking nod before taking her daughter's hand and leading her down the hall to Elizabeth's newly designated bedroom.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Killian finally heard Emma's delicate footsteps return to the door outside in the hallway. He climbed into bed and shut his eyes before she could even open the hinge. Her feet scurried over the cold wooden floorboards before she fell onto the plush mattress.

Before Killian could roll over, Emma climbed on top of him; her weight kept him pinned down on his back. Though he was able to still keep his eyes shut, Killian could not suppress the wide grin that stretched along his face as she rested her hands on the sides of his cheeks. "Excuse me," she gently slid her hands down his neck, "Captain," her fingers weaved under his shirt and traced down his chest.

He could feel her body press against him as she leaned closer to his face. Her breath brushed lightly against his cheek, "But I think you have something of _mine_."

She led her hands around to his back and below his waist until her fingers found the back pant pocket. With a quick yank, she pulled out the compass.

Killian opened his eyes curiously to meet Emma's cocked grin. She swayed the compass back and forth over him playfully. "Finders keepers for now, darling," he conceded with a smirk.

Emma carelessly plopped the device on their night stand before leaning down to meet his warm lips. His hold around her waist pressed her body closely against him while their mouths excitedly molded together in sync. He could feel her purr down his throat as he tugged on her bottom lip. With a swift motion, Killian rolled Emma over onto her back. Her arms wrapped around him; her fingers found their way into his disheveled hair. With a slight tug of his roots he growled down into her throat, provoking her to wrap her legs up over his waist. Killian slowed his hungry behavior and chuckled. "Then again," he breathed into her mouth. His fingers gripped her waist with fervent desire. "I believe you're due for another lesson in … sword fighting."


	10. The Return Home

The first thing he noticed was her soft ivory skin glowing from the bright morning light that leaked through the window. He could feel her breathing brush against his bare chest; it was in sync with the ship's steady rock with the waves. Her body was molded naturally along the side of him, her arm wrapped around his waist. Killian gently brushed a finger along the side of her cheek to relish in how relaxed and peaceful she was. She unconsciously leaned her head into his touch, letting out a pleasant sigh as a smile curved up her cheek. It would be easy to lie together like this forever. He waited patiently for Emma to wake, though he could feel the restlessness grow within him. After more silent minutes passed, Killian carefully untangled their arms and legs and left Emma with a brushing kiss on her exposed shoulder.

The morning breeze was crisp though the waves were calm. The ship was surrounded by a blue horizon; they were clear of any nearby ships or close shores. Killian reached into the loose breast pocket of his ragged cotton shirt and pulled out the murky white bean. It glistened as he lifted it high to the sun. Taking two strong strides forward, he threw the small bean as far as he could in front of the ship. It plunged into the ocean little ways away, producing ripples that began turning faster and faster until the whirlpool formed. Killian carefully turned the helm two notches towards the pool.

The ship abruptly slid down into the green vortex. Killian was hurled back against the rail. The blinding green light overwhelmed him, forcing his eyes to squeeze shut and wait until the ship came back up. His stomach dropped as the ship hurled deeper and deeper down, feeling like an eternity of falling. Killian was suddenly thrown down to the ground as the Roger sprouted back up amongst disturbed, crashing waves. The cold sea sprayed over his face. He opened his eyes to a new, more vibrant blue sky littered with thick cumulous clouds. As he made a motion to stand, he felt a sharp pain jolt up his spine where he landed.

"Bloody hell," he grunted through his teeth as he struggled to pull himself up.

The entrance to the quarters down below suddenly slammed open. Killian listened to the oncoming footsteps and finally saw a very annoyed Emma Swan stomp up the stairs towards the helm, "What the hell!"

"Good morning," he winced with a weak smile, gripping the back of his neck.

"What did you do?"

He braced himself against the helm before nodding over his shoulder, "See for yourself." Emma followed his gaze to the sight of their home, the castle, perched over the crashing waves on a cliff. It was an unparalleled beauty. Even from their far off distance, Emma could make out the sparkles coming from the stain glass windows reflecting the morning sunlight. The trees just beyond the castle danced with the gusts of wind coming from the sea.

Emma turned back to Killian, "I thought we agreed to at least warn everyone _before_ going through the portal."

"Sorry love, I couldn't find the strength to disturb such a beautiful sleeper."

Emma bitterly chuckled, "You damn well disturbed me." In her annoyance Emma couldn't fight back her urge to smile at the sight of her home in the far off distance.

He joined her side and looked up at the castle, "Did you enjoy yourself this weekend?"

"Yeah… It felt strange to be back in the city and even stranger when I had to leave it again."

"In fifteen years' time when Elizabeth is old enough to live on her own, perhaps we'll try out that world of yours."

Emma laughed with disbelief, "You serious?"

"Darling, you forget I spent nearly three centuries in Neverland. It'll take adjustment, perhaps less time out at sea," he warmly smiled, "but I'll go wherever makes you happy."

A smile perked up Emma's cheek, "I think we'll be waiting a little longer than fifteen years."

He turned back to her confused when suddenly she pulled out a slim white device from the pant pocket of her loose sweatpants. She held it in her hand and smiled down to the small screen. "What is that?"  
"I got it while we were in Boston. I had my suspicions before but this weekend confirmed it."

Emma handed it to him. It took a moment for him to notice the single small word displayed on the screen. His heart stopped and kick started. He grinned up at Emma, who was looking at him expectantly. He laughed, carelessly dropping the device onto the ground and excitedly wrapping his arms around her.

Emma couldn't suppress her own excited giggle now that he finally knew. The secret that she had guessed at for a while was out and she couldn't be happier. Opening her eyes, she made out the docks in the closing distance. Henry's shining black car glimmered by the road. He was there waiting for them. The rest of her family was there.

She shut her eyes and relished in how weightless she felt in Killian's arms. He laughed animatedly and swung around off her feet. Pulling her back in, his blue eyes softened devotedly into hers just before their lips met. It wasn't a typical kiss that Emma was used to getting from him. It was gentle, lingering, lacking in lust though not devoid of passion. It was a kiss of gratitude for taking a chance on him all those years ago.

The sound of seagulls over their heads was becoming perpetual, alerting them that the shore was drawing near. They were home and they couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

_Hey readers,_

_Thanks for favoriting, following and sending in reviews! I had so much fun writing this story. I don't want to stop, but as the writer I feel that it's just time. If you guys liked this story but haven't checked out The New Addition yet, do so! It's the oneshot prequel to Home. Keep reading, and again thanks for all the support!_

_- J_


End file.
